Compatible Love
by Dreamy Loner
Summary: He's an idiot. She's a handicap. He has no IQ. She has no vision. He's innocent. She's ignorant. They are complementary on different terms. When Mole meets this new boy called Lumpy at school, he is the only person who will accept her inferiority. And she is the only one who will accept his stupidity. Oneshot. LumpyxFemale!Mole.


***A/N* So, I came across a picture of Lumpy and Mole ****the other day****, which immediately inspired me to write this. Normally, I'm not so fond of the two because they always kill their friends by accident, but again, who can blame them? One is stupid. One is blind. In fact, they sort of make a perfect match! And I've seen many times where Mole is portrayed as a female. That's why in this story, I'm gonna do a genderbending again! Heheee, review and tell me what you think about it~ Thanks! :D**

***Disclaimer* I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. **

***Remarks* Lumpy and Mole are 23 years old in this story. Again, I don't know how age matters here. Just wanna give you a little bit more background information of them xD They are both in human/anime form.**

* * *

_He is an idiot._

_She is a handicap. _

_How they met, it's always a wonder._

* * *

Mole fiddled with the photo in her hands. A peaceful smile spread across her face. Even though she was blind, she still stared at the image with full concentration. It was a picture of her and Lumpy. They took it last week in the fun fair. They had a fabulous time there despite ending up dead like they usually did. She accidentally shot Lumpy in the game booth. She, herself, later got hit by a falling roller coaster. Still, they managed to take a photo before they perished.

Mime gave her the photo this morning. She was elated although she probably couldn't see the picture. She simply treasured every moment spent with Lumpy and every single trace of memory that reminded them of their eccentric relationship.

Mole squatted down in one corner and shivered. It was freezing cold and the snow just kept piling up outside. She had stumbled over most furniture and still failed to find the heater. She could have lit a fire in the fireplace but she refrained from doing so. She still bore in mind how she set the entire house on fire last time she tried to do it. It cost Lumpy almost a year's salary to get their home renovated and refurnished. Mole rubbed her hands together and panted. She wished Lumpy would come home sooner. She needed him at times like this. A warm embrace would be a great reassurance in winter.

Slowly, she lay herself down on the ground and curled up like a ball in an attempt to trap her body heat. She shut her eyes in silence and mediated. Before long, she began to drift off to her own dreams.

_She could remember quite clearly how she met him._

Her childhood was a total mess. Even as an infant, she was already handicapped. With her visual impairment, she grew up being despised by many. Her blindness often brought people great trouble and misery. Her parents basically got fed up with her when she was merely six. They, indeed, didn't want to have anything to do with her. When her mom got pregnant with her brother, she got sent to a special boarding school, the one that took in disabled children. She was completely down to her own. Her parents didn't even bother to pay her a visit. She spent the first few months at the school struggling to catch up with her studies. Not only were the staff there unfriendly, they were rude and harsh to children. Mole didn't make many acquaintances because she was too timid and introverted. Occasionally, she would request her classmates to help jot down the notes for her but after a while, no one would like to do the deed for her. Every day, she just sat there in the classroom like a frozen statue, listening to her teachers and following rules obediently. There was pretty nothing much going on about in her life. She had the same regularity every day. Her presence was more or less similar to an automatic, lifeless robot, not to mention it's one without vision.

It could be concluded that her early childhood was nothing but bleakness. Sometimes, she would hide herself in the locker and weep, wondering why God would create someone as useless as her. When she watched her classmates being fetched home one by one on holidays and she was still alone, the solitude struck her hard. At some point, she even considered committing suicide. Yet, it wouldn't really help because the town was cursed. She would just resurrect the next day.

Her life in abyss ended the day she met Lumpy in seventh grade. He was a new student and he got put sitting next to her. At first, she didn't even realize someone was beside her until he greeted her. Most of the time, nobody wanted to be her neighbor. Her clumsiness would always kill her companion unintentionally. Once, she poked a sharpened pencil into Handy's eyes, causing the poor boy to stay hospitalized for a week.

"Hello~"

Her ears twitched as she heard the boy speak. She didn't respond because she wasn't quite certain if he was actually speaking to her. It would be embarrassing if she answered him when he was, in fact, chatting with someone else.

"Do you not talk?" The boy giggled.

"Are you talking to me?" Mole turned her head to wherever the source of noise emanated from.

"Yup. I'm Lumpy."

"Hi, I'm Mole." She replied swiftly.

He continued conversing with her and asking her many questions, most of which indisputably didn't make much sense.

_"__Do you think the Moon is hotter or the Sun?"_

_"__Do you think there is chicken first or an egg first?"_

_"__Where is the lead in a lead pencil?"_

_"__Why is Greenland called green when it's covered in ice?"_

"Lumpy…Why are you here?" Mole asked finally after he threw her like hundreds of silly questions.

"What do you think?" Lumpy chuckled. "I DON'T KNOW~"

"Oh…" For some reason though, she laughed. She later found out that he was there because of an extremely low intelligence. He never remembered what he had said or done a minute ago. His brain ceased developing at the age of ten and like her, he was accident-prone. That's why his parents eventually decided to get rid of him.

The first day they ever interacted with each other, she killed him inadvertently. They were in the laboratory doing some sort of experiment. Let's say, both of them had no clue what they were doing. Mole listened carefully to the instructions. Lumpy was, by all means, fooling around, rambling non-stop. When they were asked to pour a tube of acid into a beaker, Mole toppled over the glass, spilling the corrosive liquid over Lumpy's face. The boy screeched hysterically. Mole immediately apologized and attempted to rinse him with water but she returned with a type of more lethal chemicals. They burnt and oxidized Lumpy's skin before killing him mercilessly. As Mole stood beside Lumpy's corpse, she could only blink in sheer fright. She couldn't believe she had murdered the first friend she made. Now, he would probably loathe her to death just like everyone else. That night, she cried herself to sleep. She expected Lumpy to stray far, far away from her the next day. However, he didn't. She was stunned to know he was still willing to talk to her. In the beginning, she thought he stayed close to her because he didn't remember about his death, which was very logical considering his incredibly short memory. Yet, when he confessed that he did actually remember how she killed him, she was taken aback by surprise.

"Aren't you afraid you will get killed again?" Mole asked.

"Why, it's fun!" Lumpy chortled foolishly.

She couldn't judge whether his ignorance was bliss or disaster. Nonetheless, she was glad because they remained as friends for years. Sometimes, he would kill her by accident. The other times, she was the culprit. Their friendship lasted until they graduated high school. Don't ask why Lumpy even managed to finish high school. Even Mole found it inconceivable, though she did give him tutorials regularly. They formed a great pair in study. Usually, Lumpy was the one who copied the notes because this kind of things didn't need much brain. He would write down whatever the teacher wrote on board. Then, Mole would be responsible for listening to and comprehending their teachers' talks. After class, they would help each with assignments. He would read the words to her, frequently with wrong pronunciations, of course. It didn't matter though. At least, to Mole, it was better than having no notes. She would explain those theories and definitions to him. He couldn't really grasp the knowledge but he miraculously got a pass in the end.

After graduation, they took different paths but stayed in contact with each other. Until last year, something changed between them when they hung out on Valentine's Day. Lumpy was the one to pick that date. He was actually oblivious to what it meant. People on the road mistook them for a couple. Mole blushed and had to bury her face in her scarf all the way through. Suddenly, Lumpy asked boldly. "What do they mean when they say we're dating?"

"Just ignore it." Mole mumbled.

"Are we dating?"

"I said, ignore it."

"Are we?"

"Ugh, I don't know." Mole grunted.

"Okay, we're dating."

"What?"

Before Mole could protest, Lumpy snatched her hand and smirked. She wasn't sure if he was really that naïve or just pretending to be. Anyway, they started going out officially since. This year, they even moved in together. They reckoned with their own disabilities, they might as well support and assist each other.

The door creaked open as a tall figure stepped into the house.

"Ouch." Lumpy groaned when he tripped over a stool. His noise woke Mole.

"Lumpy?"

"Honey, I'm home~" Lumpy said energetically and hugged her. "Mole, you're cold."

"Y-Yes…" She stuttered, still trembling.

Lumpy proceeded to light the fireplace and guided her to the sofa. Mole handed him the picture she had previously received earlier today.

"What's it?"

"A picture of us in fun fair." Mole smiled.

"Oh." Lumpy grinned as well.

"Say…how do we look? Was it a good one?"

Lumpy flipped the picture over and turned it upside down, trying to examine it in various angles. What appeared on the picture was nothing more than a Ferris Wheel. Well, there were people in it but they were Flippy and Flaky. Apparently, some fools must have mixed up their photos with theirs.

"So?"

"Yes, dear, you look beautiful as always." Lumpy informed and kissed Mole's cheek.

"Really?"

Mole has never seen her face before. She only knows she possesses lavender, shoulder-length hair and a pair of navy-blue eyes. She can understand the concept of beauty and ugliness but having never seen anything in her life, she cannot tell what it looks like to be beautiful. Although Lumpy always compliments her looks, she seriously doubts it. She didn't believe it until Giggles and others all agreed that she is actually rather pretty. She was once curious about how Lumpy looks. Sometimes, she would imagine his face. She was told that he has blue hair with two remarkable yellow streaks on each side of his head. He also has azure eyes and wears a pair of antler-shaped earrings.

"Why's our house so messy?" Lumpy asked.

"Sorry, I…messed it up again…" Mole apologized, fidgeting with her hands. "I…was trying to find the heater."

"Oh, hehee, don't worry about it. I'm gonna roast a turkey tonight!"

"Huh?"

"Our dinner." Lumpy bragged proudly as he showed her two grocery bags. She, of course, couldn't see what was inside but she smiled anyway.

"Good."

"Now, you sit here and wait for a while." Lumpy said and headed into the kitchen.

Mole settled down patiently and listened as Lumpy started cooking. She waited and waited…Minutes passed and soon hours came. She heard some crunching noise from the kitchen. Before she stood up and decided to check on Lumpy, a deafening rumble pierced her ears. A heap of burning steam flushed towards her, stinging her face. She choked.

"L-Lumpy?" She called out anxiously, flailing her arms in search of him.

"Lumpy…are you alright?" She yelped in panic. When she couldn't hear him answer her, tears began to brim her eyes. "L-Lumpy…?"

And then, a pair of arms stretched out and embraced her. She was relieved to know that Lumpy had survived the explosion.

"S-Sorry, Mole…I…screwed up everything…" Lumpy whimpered.

"Sh…it's okay." Mole shushed him with a faint smile. "At least, you aren't hurt."

"But our…turkey…"

"Lumpy, which button did you press?"

"The green one?"

"Gosh, how many times have I told you to click the red one instead? The food will get over-heated if you click the green one." Mole rolled her eyes and grumbled.

"S-Sorry…" Lumpy said remorsefully.

"It's alright. We'll head out for dinner."

On the way to the restaurant, Lumpy continued accusing himself of basically ruining their dinner. Mole kept assuring him everything was going to be fine. She knew whenever he screwed up something for them, he would feel guilty. She never actually got mad at him. Not even once. Because she knew well he was doing everything for her.

"Lumpy, thanks for always staying beside me." Mole said.

"Why?"

"Like you're the only one who will accept my inferiority. When no one else cares about me, you do."

"Mole, you're the only one who accepts my stupidity." Lumpy sighed. "I know I'm an idiot…I just can't do things right."

"Neither can I." Mole sniggered.

"I love you, Mole."

"I love you, too."

Before they could reach their destination, a gigantic truck came running towards them at full speed. It turned out that Mole, the driver, had unconsciously crossed the wrong lane. A loud honking noise could be heard as the truck attempted to veer and brake. Still, it crashed into Mole's car. Lumpy got flung out of the window and stabbed by a metal blade. His torso got pinned to a concrete wall. Mole got tossed out forcefully. Her head struck the road sign and got sliced into half, exposing her cranium. Her body flew wildly in the air before landing below Lumpy's. The two died in a flash.

* * *

_He is an idiot._

_She is a handicap._

_How they survive with each other, it's always a wonder. _


End file.
